We were just friends
by KeepMovingOn
Summary: Eli and Clare start a relationship. Pretty much just cute little chapters about their new relationship.
1. We were just friends

_Just to let you know I don't own Degrassi in any shape or form_

Clare's POV

Clare sat in front of her mirror gazing at herself. Noticing little things she had never seen before, like how naturally pink her cheeks were or how deeply blue her eyes were. _Is it wrong to admire the color of your own eyes? _She asked herself. If it was she didn't care. You've got to compliment yourself every once and a while or else you will never look pretty enough. There was a muffled buzzing noise coming from her bed. She stood from the chair she had been sitting on and jumped onto her bed. It was a text message.

**Are you ready yet? I'm here.**

It was Eli; we were going to the mall together. We had been friends for a while now and hung out constantly. I slipped into my black flats and carefully placed some bright pink lip gloss on my lips. I gave myself an once-over in the mirror and approved. I ran down the stairs and out the door. Eli stood outside the car awaiting my appearance.

"Wow Edwards, you clean up nice," His cheeks had a hint of pink while handing out the compliment.

"Thanks I guess…so are you ready to go?" he was staring at me a little funny.

"Oh right," he opened up my door for me as I slid into the hearse.

When we walked into the mall the scent of perfume and new clothes filled the air. We rode an escalator up to the second story and found a jewelry store. I begged to go in and look around. Eli didn't seem to care either way. He just kept giving me this funny, really happy look.

"Oh my goodness, look at these ear rings, their lovely," I gasped. They were little silver hoops with rhinestones along the outside.

"Your right Clare, they are pretty," he stated. Then his eyes became wide and then he had a smirk playing on his pretty pink lips. He had an idea, which couldn't be good. He picked up the little earrings and headed over to the small checkout counter. There sat an uninterested cashier.

"What are you doing?" I practically hissed into his ear.

"Buying you the earrings you like," he said so simply I wanted to smack him. I couldn't say another thing before he was paying.

"That will be $10.96," the cashier grabbed the money, gave us a small baggie with the earrings, and glared at us to leave.

"Here you go Clare, try them on," Eli said quietly handing me the tiny bag.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I don't have to have these," I couldn't look into his emerald eyes.

"I know I wanted to Edwards," he practically whispered. The next moment he had his hand in mine. I looked at our clasped hands and smiled. I looked back up into his eyes, his asking if this was alright, I gave a small nod and just kept gazing back into those gorgeous green eyes.


	2. Trouble

The arms on the clock couldn't tick fast enough.

"Come on, I've just got five more minutes." Clare whispered to the clock, or so she thought.

"Clare, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Hall, her history teacher, asked.

"No ma'am I just was umm…"

"Just don't let it happen again." She turned back to her lesson. Before her teacher could go back in to more history on England, the bell rang. Clare jumped out of her seat and raced down the hall. She couldn't wait to see Eli. She hadn't seen him since lunch, which seemed like so long ago.

When she got to his locker there was no sign of him.

_Strange,_ she thought, _he is supposed to meet me here right after school. Maybe he's just running late._

After ten more minutes of waiting she knew he wasn't running late. He was never late, and he drove her home almost every day. She walked down the hallway to find Adam sitting against his locker reading a comic book.

"Hey Adam, have you seen Eli? He was supposed to meet me at his locker to drive me home, but he never showed up," she had a concerned tone to her voice.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Adam's eyes widened in surprise. "Now I don't want to be the bear of bad news but…..he's in detention."

"What do you mean he's in detention? Why would he be there?" she was almost screaming.

"Jeez! Stop yelling at me. God Clare, why don't you ask him yourself?" Adam put his comic book back in front of his face.

Clare ripped the comic book from his fingers and threw it to the floor.

"What the he-" But before he could finish Clare had already interrupted him.

"Ask him myself? I can't ask him myself, he's in detention!" Clare was screaming at this point. She wasn't necessarily mad at Adam, but more at the fact that Eli was in detention.

"No, he's just in Coach Kelly's classroom. He's out of the room right now and most likely won't be back for a while. His classroom is just down there." Adam pointed his finger to the door two classrooms down from where they were sitting. While Clare had her head turned Adam quickly grabbed his comic book and sank back into it. Clare taking the hint left and headed to the Eli's little prison cell.

She walked down the hall taking carful steps, making sure no teachers were around. She peeked her head in the door and saw a mop of dark brown hair lying on the desk. Eli had his head on his desk as if he was sleeping.

"Eli," she whispered across the classroom. No answer.

"Eli," she whispered a little bit louder. All she got was heavy breathing.

"Eli!" Clare yelled, getting irritated. Eli bolted upright searching the room for the cause of the noise. When he saw her he had a shocked look on his face that quickly became nervous.

"Clare what are you doing here?"

"No Eli the question really is, what are you doing here?" she walked to sit on the desk in front of him.

"Well there may have been a fight."

"What are you talking about? I just saw you at lunch. Who would you have a fight with?" she raised her brow in the sense that showed she wasn't in the mood to play games now.

He pointed a finger to the kid sitting in the corner, headphones in his ears. She hadn't even noticed him when she came in.

"Well him. He was making fun of Adam and it kinda pissed me off, so we started throwing punches. It was right after lunch as a matter of fact. Not keeping up with the latest Degrassi gossip now are we Edwards?" his signature smirk playing on his lips.

Clare gave him a disapproving look; she was to irritated to joke around. "Well Eli how were you planning to tell me? You are my ride you know," she raised her eyebrow again.

"Well Adam of course!" he had a very proud look on his face, he was very pleased with himself for thinking ahead.

"And how am I supposed to get home?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His smile faded away in defeat, he hadn't thought completely ahead.

"Well I only have a little bit longer of this; you can hang out in here with me until then," he shrugged his shoulders.

"And why in the world would I do that, Elijah Goldsworthy?" Clare now had a mischievous smile on her own lips.

"That's easy, because you love me. You adore me and wouldn't ever leave me here by my lonesome self." Eli's emerald eyes light up. He got up and sat on his desk to be at the same level as her. He leaned in closer to her.

"You know its true little Clare, don't worry it's not just you, I have that effect on people." Her cheeks started to become a light pink. Eli was so close, she could feel his breath on her face. He smirked in satisfaction.

"You know what?" she whispered to him in a soft voice.

"What?" he whispered back just as quietly.

Clare leaned her head toward his, her lips inches from his. She looked into his eyes with that loving look she always gave him. Just as he had closed his eyes, she smacked him upside the head and jumped off the desk.

"Maybe someday you'll learn Eli. Doubt it, but just maybe." Without a second glance back she walked out the door and went to sit back with Adam.

"Dude! She totally just owned you!" the guy in the corner had taken out his earphones and watched the end of their conversation.

"Shut up!" Eli yelled back, irritated with a bit of a bruised ego.

A few seconds later Coach Kelly came by, "You boys are free to go, just no more fighting."

Eli groaned and slammed his head against the desk, not wanting to see Clare or Adam at this point, or the abuse that would come with it.


	3. Unexpected Saturday Afternoon

**Hey guys! I decided to add this chapter today, because it was ready and I was going to add it yesterday but all of a sudden I decided I needed a chapter before it. Thus yesterday's chapter was born. You guys are so awesome! Please review!**

* * *

Eli sat in the plush grass gazing up at the sun. It was bright and high in the sky on a nice Saturday afternoon.

"Eli what are you doing here?" he looked up to see a small figure standing above him. Clare.

"Oh hey Clare," Eli sat up to see her better, "what are you up to?"

"Well I just came down to the park to umm…" she gestured to the book she was holding, "read. It's such a nice day I thought I should get a little air." She shrugged. Eli stood up and looked at Clare. He gave her his best smirk and watched her cheeks turn a bright pink.

_She is so adorable when she blushes,_ he thought. She looked down and walked to sit under a large tree. She opened the book and proceeded to read…he walked over and sat down next to her.

"So…" he leaned over and poked her head.

"What do you want? I'm reading," she glared at me with sharp blue eyes. Clare then turned her head and went back to reading. Eli then tugged on a piece of her hair, but she just swatted at his hand.

"Whoa there, slow your rolls Clare," he held up his hands in defeat. She just gave him a good long death stare and turned back to her book. Almost giving up Eli leaned back against the trunk of the tree and looked up. There was his answer.

Eli stood up and slipped out of his jacket, which he proceeded to throw on the ground. He grabbed one of the lower branches on the tree, put a foot on the trunk, and pulled himself up onto the lowest branch. By this time Clare had noticed and put her book away.

"What in the world do you think you are doing Elijah Goldsworthy?" Clare yelled up into the tree.

Eli had already climbed a few feet higher by this time, "What does it look like Edwards? I'm climbing a tree."

"Well get down from there before you break your neck. Eli I don't trust you!" Clare screeched back up to the top, were Eli was now.

"Come on up here little Clare, don't be shy," he called back down.

"I can't climb a tree are you crazy?"

Instead of answering Eli climbed down a few branches and simply held out his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Once they had climbed as high as the tree could hold them, Clare sat down near the trunk and held on, trying not to look down. Eli sat down right beside her and clasped her hand.

"Don't worry Clare I won't let you fall," Eli reassured, his signature smirk played on his lips.

"Like I said before I don't trust you," she playfully scowled at me.

He leaned over to her ear and whispered, "You don't, do you?"

He watched as her cheeks flushed lightly with color. He gently cupped her face in his palm and smiled warmly. Eli slowly brushed his lips against hers. He pulled his face back to see hers. Her cheeks burned bright red and it looked like he knocked the air out of her, which he mostly did.

Clare looked back up into his eyes and smiled. She leaned her head back up and surprised Eli by stealing another kiss.

"Wow Edwards, whatever happened to shy Saint Clare?"

"She can have some fun too you know. She gets out on the occasion."

"What's the occasion?"

"You…I suppose," she looked up and smiled at him. His gorgeous, dark green eyes boring their way into hers.

"Well I must be on my way then, but I hope to see you later," he started his way down the large tree.

"Wait, what are you doing? You're not going to leave me up here, are you?" Clare grabbed onto the trunk again for dear life.

"Clare like I said, I wouldn't let you fall."

"And like I said, I don't trust you!" She yelled down to him laughing.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon! Remember to Review!:)**


	4. Terrible Times

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. It's nice to know people like my writing! Also, before you read this you should know, I am not going along with the show. So in this chapter Clare has no idea her parents are going to get a divorce. She was living in a happy bubble world or something. As long as you know this, you should be good. Enjoy!**

Clare looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a terrible mess. There was mascara streaming down her face, her eyes were bright red and puffy, and her hair was sticking up at every different angle. It was just so awful she couldn't think about it.

* * *

_Four hours earlier…._

"Hey Clare honey, can we talk to you?" she looked up at the sound of her mother's voice to see both of her parents in their living.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" she tilted her head in her innocent girl way.

"This is very hard to tell you. I don't really know how to start. Well just remember that we love you very, very much and we only want what's best for you." Her mother cleared her throat.

"We would never do any of this to hurt you ever. Really it's what's best-"

"Really Emily stop stalling and just tell the girl already!" her father growled.

"Well Randall you're not the one who has to tell her, so I wouldn't talk if I were you." Her mother snapped back.

"What's going on you two? Your really scaring me. Why are you all of a sudden fighting?" she begged her parents.

"Well honey it's not all of a sudden. We are getting a divorce. I am sorry sweetheart." Her mother moved over to try to comfort the shock stricken Clare, but she just flinched away.

"I have to go." And with that Clare ran up the stairs, trying to silence the sobs that escaped her throat.

* * *

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She watched it happen to so many of her peers, but never imaged it would happen to her. Divorce. I word she hated. Clare hated very little, but that word had no right to be liked.

She had texted Eli earlier for support and reassurance, but he hadn't texted back yet. What did she expect? The whole world would drop everything to help her? She'd have to fly this one solo.

She heard a tapping noise at her window but ignored it. She had already started crying again and could barely hear the tapping through her sobs. Then the tapping became louder, more frequent, and irritating. Wiping her eyes she walked over to the window and opened it to find Eli waving up at her on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" she asked still sniffling.

"You said in your text that your parents are getting a divorce. I thought you might need someone…." He shrugged.

"Thank you but I'm a mess and I should really be studying or something…" he cut her off.

"No you shouldn't just erase this from your mind, it doesn't work that way little Clare, sorry to say." He put his foot on the lowest branch of the tree outside her window and started to climb.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm climbing a tree." he jumped to the next branch.

"No, why are you climbing the tree?" she gave him a suspicious look.

"I'm coming up, open up the window more."

"You can't do that! What if my parents come up?"

"It's midnight, don't worry I'll be good and quiet," he said half sarcastically.

She opened up the window, "Fine, at this point I don't care what my parents think."

Clare started to feel tears run down her cheeks as she walked over to lie on the bed. She watched Eli put both legs through the window and slide in. He sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back as she cried.

"It's gonna be okay blue eyes, it really will you just have to wait."

"I don't want to wait; I just want everything to be back to normal!" she balled.

"I know Clare, I really wish I could make it better," he moved to lie down next to her. Clare just cried into his chest until she had no more tears left. She leaned on her elbow and looked down at him.

She started to giggle, "Oh I got your shirt all wet."

"Hey don't worry about it, it's just a shirt."

They were both laughing at this point.

Clare laid back down on Eli's chest, just laying in a peaceful silence.

...

The next time she was conscious she looked at the clock. It was two in the morning! Clare sat straight up in bed.

"Eli your still here!" she practically yelled.

"Shush Edwards, you don't want to wake your parents," he said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"You weren't supposed to stay this long." she was trying to smooth my hair down.

"Calm down blue eyes, if we haven't gotten caught yet then, what's the chance of us getting caught now?"

"Just go, I'll see you tomorrow, K?"

"Fine," he gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed out the window.

Clare went to the window to make sure he didn't kill himself while going down the tree. She heard my door open and froze in panic.

"Hey Clare bear, are you still up?" her mom shuffled in the room.

"No mom, just closing the window, forgot to earlier," she shrugged her shoulders and stood in front of the window.

"Oh I just wanted to come and check on you."

"Ok, thanks mom, love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart," she kissed her head and walked out, closing the door behind her. Clare let out a sigh of relief. She ran to the window.

"Was that your mom?" Eli whispered from the darkness.

"Yeah, but she didn't see you. Goodnight!" Clare blew a kiss out into the night.

All she heard was a chuckle as watched him run down the street into the new day.

* * *

**Hope you liked? Please Review**


	5. A Dance to Remember

**Hello great readers! Thank you for all your review, faves, and alerts, there so nice! Also got a new story, A New World, gonna update it later today. Go check it out. Enjoy!**

Clare's POV

The little bell rang as we walked in the small store. The smell of new printed books hit me, a warm, familiar smell. Something I remember from the days my parents were still together and happy. I missed that.

"Clare, you want to go in or stand out there?" I shivered realizing I was standing out in the cold, Eli still holding the door open for me. I smiled at him and slide inside the entryway. In the back there was a little counter where they were selling coffee. The rest of the store was filled with shelves and shelves of books. A little stairway was up to the side.

"Do you want any coffee?" Eli motioned toward the counter.

"Sure." He squeezed my hand and left.

I walked over to one of the shelves and started to skim the books.

After a few minutes of looking, I found a book that seemed good enough from the summary. In the corner of the shop by the windows there was a sitting area. I walked over and sat on a large fluffy couch. I burrowed down into the couch and opened the book.

When I finally noticed Eli back, he had a worried expression on his pale face.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, putting a fake smile on my face.

"Well I've been staring at you for about two minutes; you haven't even noticed me…"

"So-"

"And," he held up his hand, "You have been staring at the title page the whole time." He set the coffee on the table next to me and sat down. He put his hand on my knee, while his deep green eyes searched mine.

"I'm sorry I was just…thinking about things." I was unfortunately. Eli had brought me to this small bookstore to cheer me up about my parents' recent divorce. Though this bookstore was nice, I just couldn't get my mind off things.

"No don't apologize; this is for you after all. It's good for you to at least get out of the house." He scooted closer to me and I leaned back onto his chest. He picked up my hand and started to play with it.

"So what's up?"

"What do you mean, what's up?"

"Well most people read books, not stare at the title page. So I mean, how are you?" I looked him in the eye, he looked right back. No getting out of this.

"You know why I'm upset." He wasn't going for it though.

"No, I don't, why don't you tell me?" I took a deep breath and continued, "Mom and dad, they've been fighting an awful lot more lately. It just makes me feel bad and breaks me into a million pieces, a million different emotions. I suddenly don't know whose right and whose wrong." I started to wipe away the tears I didn't want Eli to see. He set up this whole day to make me feel better, and I wanted him to at least think he was doing a good job.

"You know it's not your fault, blue eyes, and feeling sad is normal. At this point in the game nobody's winning but everyone is losing. I hate that though. I hate to see you so miserable." He pulled me closer to him, squeezing me to him as if he could crush all the pain away.

I lay against him until he started to get restless. I looked at him confused.

"You want to go upstairs?"

"What's upstairs?"

"I'll show you!" he looked as excited as he took my hand and ran me up the staircase.

Once we got up there, it was quite amazing. The walls were lined with old time records and there was a record player in the middle of all that. There was a big open space in the middle.

"Oh my god, this is amazing Eli." He just smiled and held out his hand to me. I took it and he lead me into the middle of the room.

"One second," he held up a finger and ran over to the records. He picked up a couple, shook his head until he found the one he wanted. Eli walked over to the record player and put it on. The music was old timey dance music. I laughed in happiness. It was beautiful.

"May I have this dance, Clare Edwards?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I would, Elijah Goldsworthy."

He took hold of one of my hands and put his other on my waist. He twirled round and round the room. We continued to sway in an awkward motion. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. We stayed that way till the song ended. Eli turned off the record and sat on the floor. I joined him.

"So how are you now?"

"I've got to admit it Eli, I thought no one could make this day better but you did. I underestimated you." He smirked and I giggled cheeks red.

"I am just that great little Clare, don't worry I take most people breathe away." I shook my head.

"Thanks Eli today was better than I planned."

"I am here to please."

He kissed my nose and I giggled crazily.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please Review:)**


	6. Movie Madness

**Hello lovelies! I wrote this story and fixed it a few times, but I was never really happy with it. I am still putting it up, because my sister said it was fine and I am just being a perfectionist. Tell me what you think in a review so we can decide who's right!**

* * *

Clare's POV

"I'll get the tickets, you just wait here a second," Eli walked away looking back as if to make sure I was still here.

I sat down on a bench to make myself comfortable. I was nervous. It was my first date with Eli. We have always been so comfortable together, but this just seemed so…official. Eli walks back over with two skinny pieces of paper.

"So you wanna go get a seat?"

"Sure," I look down to the floor nervously. I start to walk toward the girl ripping tickets, but Eli grabs my hand. I feel my cheeks flush and look the other way in embarrassment.

Eli handed a very happy girl our tickets.

"Okay, theater 2 is on your left," she pointed a small manicured finger to theater 2, "Okay, enjoy the show!" Eli smiled at her and pulled me in the direction of the theater.

His hand held onto mine and it felt so nice. Just having him near me felt nice.

We walked into the dark theater. A few lights were low and one was flickering. I looked around the theater and saw two couples and a group of boys goofing around.

"Hey wait a minute isn't that guy the one who was in detention with you?" I motioned to the boy at the end of the group. The end near us.

"Oh shit, Clare don't look directly at him," he looked irritated but I also saw something I've never seen before, fear.

"Eli why do you look so scared?" he looked at me with complete shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing come on let's get some seats," I caught his hand and pulled him up the stairs of the theater. We picked some seats and sat down. We chatted until the movie started. The theater was completely dark and the movie had been on for ten minutes. Eli stretched up his arm and put it on the back of my chair. I looked away and could feel my cheeks burn.

We were settled and sorta into the movie I heard a sucking noise behind me. I looked back and saw a young couple passionately making out. Eli turned around and once he realized what they were doing his eyes shot out of his head. I laughed never seeing him like that before.

"What Eli, embarrassed?"

"No," he gave me a mischievous smirk and started to lean toward my face. I whacked his chest and started to giggle.

"Shhhhh stop talking, damn kids," a man in his thirties, sitting with his wife, hissed at us.

"See that's another thing, you hate kids. I am 33 and still have no kids!" his wife said through her teeth.

"Well you know what?"

"What?" they were starting to yell.

"I'm leaving I never wanted to see this movie anyways!" her husband got up and left. She followed him out crying.

After ten minutes of silence, it happened again.

"Dude, don't follow him into the woods! It can't be good, he up to no good! See I warned you." The guy who was in detention with me was screaming at the characters in the movie like they could hear him.

"He broke your heart, you can't let him back in now he'll only do it again! No don't kiss him it won't work! Look now he left you alone crying, told you." He yelled at the screen, again.

"Holy crap he's falling off the cliff, he's gonna die! If he dies though they can never be together. Keep holding on, dude!"

I could tell Eli couldn't take any more of this. I could fell his arm tensing under my hand every second.

"Hey kid! He can't hear you! You know what, they all can't hear you, cause there in a movie! So stop talking to them!" Eli shrieked. The couple making out behind us had stopped kissing. There was no noise in the theater, except for the movie and Eli's heavy breathing. She could tell they were both done here.

I grabbed his forearm and dragged him out of the theater, all eyes following us.

He gave me puppy dog eyes as we scooted out the door.

"Sorry Clare, it's just they wouldn't shut up and I couldn't take it I tried to calm down but-"

"I know, I know you tried to keep calm but that's just not you," I gave him a smile to reassure him it was alright. He looked into my eyes, studying them.

He leaned down toward me so I could feel his breath on my face. I stood up on my tippy toes and put my lips over his. He let his hand slid down my side and rest on my hips. He kissed me with love and I kissed back just the same. He pulled away and took both my hands. He swung our hands back and forth.

"Clare, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be lonesome," I leaned up and kissed him again.

He pulled me into a hug.

"Tonight's been a complete disaster. I wanted the perfect first date for you and I ruined by embarrassing you," he spoke into my hair.

"I don't think there is such a thing as the perfect date," I told him.

He just laughed and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**Reviews put me in a good mood! (though my friends say I am always in a bad mood!)**


	7. Little Snoop

**Hey kids! Thanks for all the reviews and such and so forth! Going to my inbox and seeing all this makes me so happy! Then I call my sister to come see, which she hates. But that's okay! They still are awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare threw her bike down in the Goldsworthy's front lawn. She was surprising Eli with a visit on this Saturday evening. She skipped up the steps to the front door. She lightly rapped on the wooden door but it just opened under her knuckles. Peeking her head in the entryway, Clare looked around. The only car in the driveway was the hearse, so she guessed his parents were gone. Clare silently slide into the house, the only sound a slight tap of her flats on the hardwood floor.

As Clare advanced into the house, there was a quaint little kitchen attached to a nicely decorated living room. Through glass French doors there was a sun room with a piano in the middle.

She found a hallway with a study, master bedroom, and a bathroom. The study was messy and looked like nothing got done in that room. She went back to the entryway and found a little hallway off to the side. It was so dark she didn't see it when she walked in.

Clare walked down the secret hallway and found a door to the right, which happened to be Eli's bathroom. As expected it was messy with towels all over the floor and random things strewn across the counter top. She walked onto the room at the end of the hall.

She opened the door to find another bedroom. It seemed to be Eli's bedroom. There were clothes and books and CDs all over the floor. The shelves and desk were littered with empty cups and plates, more books and CDs, and what looked like sheet music. His walls were cluttered with pictures and posters of creepy looking bands. She stood in the doorway and absorbed his room until….

"Clare, what are you doing here?" Clare jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Well I came give you a surprise visit, but the door was open and I'd never seen her house before…." She shrugged and Eli had his brow so high up, she thought it would hit the ceiling.

"Well I guess it's too late to hide my room, isn't it?"

"Sorry, I didn't really think about what I was doing when I walked in the house," she blushed. She couldn't look him straight in the eye.

"It's okay, I guess, I can't believe I didn't see you. I was just outside working on my car!"

Clare shrugged and noticed the sheet music on his desk again. She ran over to it and picked it up to study it.

"Hey Eli I didn't know you played an instrument!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah well you weren't supposed to know, you little snoop." Eli smiled and she knew she was off the hook.

"Oops oh well. So what instrument do you play?" she begged him with her innocent blue eyes. He knew he couldn't ignore the question.

"I play piano; you know the piano in the sun room? Well I can play that, and I practice every weekend, where there aren't people around to watch." He put emphases on the last part.

"Why don't you play now?" she smiled sweetly.

"Now? Why now? I can do it later…right now I have a guest," he smirked back at her, thinking he'd won. Clare had a few tricks up her sleeve, though.

"But what if said guest wants you to play?" she added batting her eyelashes to seem sweeter.

"Clare…"

"Is Eli scared? Let me know if I am getting this wrong, otherwise I am documenting this," she used one hand as a pen and the other as paper to "document" that moment.

"No! I am not scared, more shy, but I will play if it makes you happy." His eyes bored into hers as he said that. All Clare could think was, _Awwwww!_

She watched him pick up a piece of music, and then led her to the sun room with a smaller, older piano in the middle.

He sat down, glared at her, and then offered her a seat next to him. She accepted and squeezed his hand.

"Ready?" he put his hands on the keys. She shook her head up and down. He looked over and smirked. "I was more talking to myself."

Eli started to play and Clare was amazed at how good he was. She smiled in delight as he played a darker tune, which was so beautiful she could cry. She watched his fingers smoothly slide up and down the keys. He knew this song by heart, she could tell. She also saw he really liked this song. He smiled immensely while he played. Her grin just got bigger and bigger by the minute.

When Eli finished the song Clare clapped, which made him go slightly pink. She hugged him around the torso and squished him to her.

"That was so beautiful, Eli, what was it?" he wrapped his arms around her to.

He whispered in her ear, "I wrote that, I wrote it for you."

She looked back up at him, tears in her eyes. He looked away scratching his head.

_Eli is seriously embarrassed about this,_ she noted. She laughed at him for this.

"Hey it's not that big a deal, blue eyes," he still didn't look at her.

"Eli?"

"Yeah?" he finally looked over at her.

"Thank you." She looked into his big green eyes. He looked back into her very blue ones.

She scooted onto his lap and put her face to his. She put her mouth over his. They kissed until Eli ran Clare into the piano and hit the keys. It made a loud, ugly noise that scared both of them.

"Sorry." He stated, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Clare giggled and blushed.

She got into a more comfortable position on Eli's lap and buried her face into his shirt. He smelled so good she could just sit here forever. He rested his chin on her head. Clare sighed into his chest.

"Are you okay, Clare?"

"Yeah it's just been a rough couple of days, at the house, and I had to get out." She sighed again, holding back tears. She wouldn't cry this time.

Eli spoke into Clare's hair, "You are always welcome here, blue eyes, just next time knock. I will always let you in."

She couldn't hold back the tears this time. Eli pulled her back and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"What is it little Clare? Don't cry. Anything you do, don't cry."

"It's just….how did I get so lucky to find someone as amazing as you?" he looked surprised he said that.

"Now I wouldn't say that…." She cut him off.

"I would. You wrote me a song, let me in your house when I need somewhere to go, you hold me when I cry, hell you even snuck into my room when I needed someone! I don't think you could ever hurt me. I trust you Eli." He smiled to know he had made his girlfriend as happy as he could. He always worried he would do something wrong to screw it up, and he still worried. If he did something to hurt her, it would crush him.

"Let me play your song for you again." he tried to smile, but couldn't. Clare didn't seem to notice.

"Please!" she looked so happy. Clare wrapped her arms back around his torso as he played.

Eli still couldn't shrug off this feeling. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to find out either. He knew one thing for sure: this couldn't be good.

* * *

**I think I just set up for something big! I don't know how I do that to myself. No worries though I will come through for you! I also think I made Eli a little bipolar. One minute he was mad, then happy, then embarrassed, then loving, embarrassed again, and at the end he got very just weird. Like it? Hate it?**

**Let me know! Please Review**

**Also my uncle just died, so I won't be able to update for a while. I may update my other story later today, but otherwise we got a bunch of sad stuff and family stuff going on. I promise I will update ASAP!**


	8. Exceptance

**Hey kiddo's! Sorry bout Tuesday's chapter. It was full of mistakes and I know it. My sister was at school when I posted the chapter so I edited it on my own. When she came home and read it she was disgusted and vowed to never let me post a chapter without her editing it first. Never again! Enjoy!**

Eli sat on a picnic table in the park, music blasting from his headphones to his ears. You'd think his eardrums would be dead by now, but his hearing was still better than most. He was head banging and playing an air guitar. People on the walking trail coming past stared with confused expressions and moved on. One of those walkers happened to be Clare.

Clare and her mother were out walking together. They hadn't really had any time to talk lately so they decided on going on a walk.

"So Clare, how are things going?" her mother asked, awkwardly.

"There fine, great actually!" Mrs. Edwards gave her daughter a look of surprise.

"I thought you were upset about the divorce. Never thought I'd see you this happy. Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, I am so glad you're happy even at a time like this," Emily looked down at her daughter. "So why are you so happy?"

"Let's just say things have been looking up for me, you know new friends and things," Clare hid her face from her mother.

"Well that's good….anything else?" things were getting slow and her mother wanted to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know, what about you mom?"

"Me? Oh just church events, work, and getting together with the girls," Mrs. Edwards looked embarrassed.

"The girls? Who?"

"My friends, I haven't seen them in so long it feels good to get out."

"That's good mom, I'm glad you are having a good time too!" Clare was just in such a good mood this morning nothing could change that.

"See honey, there's a reason for everything. Things are looking up for both of us!" she put her hand on Clare's shoulder.

Clare gave her mother a fake smile to make her happy, but she wasn't. It was like a stab in the heart to hear those words. Especially from her own mother! Three joggers pushed past her as they ran. Maybe she was wrong about her mood being so good nothing could change it. There is no such thing as that good a mood.

"Mom you shouldn't say things like that," her eyebrows came down over her eyes.

"Honey," she stopped and looked Clare straight in the eye. "don't ever make the same mistakes I have."

"Trust me, I won't," she glared at her mother and started to walk again.

Her mother caught up to her, "I just don't want you to end up a, what you could call a loser or crazy," her mother looked over at Eli sitting on the picnic table. "like that kid over there!"

Clare's mouth hung open as wide as it could go, after she saw the kid she was motioning to.

"He's one of those troublesome kids who wear all black and listen to that awful music, just look at him!" her mother was practically glaring.

"You better believe I'm looking," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" her mother asked.

"Mom I think there is something we should talk about," Clare looked down at her shoes, nervous. At that moment Eli noticed Clare and waved.

"Why is he waving in this direction?"

"He is sort of….well he's my boyfriend." Her mother's mouth hung open so wide and anger filled her eyes.

Eli watched as Clare and her mother stopped to look at him and got into a heated argument. He could only feel it was his fault. He watched as it only got worse. Clare and her mother were practically screaming at each other.

"Fine then, but don't expect me for dinner!" Clare yelled at her mother walking toward him.

She met him at the table and before he could greet her, she crushed her mouth to his. She deepened the kiss and after a minute pulled back to see her mother's face. It wasn't a very happy face at all.

"What's wrong, you really got into an intense fight and now you're using me to get back at her," he smirked at her but still didn't look to happy.

"She got mad at me, because I never told her I was going out with you and she doesn't approve of you," she looked pissed.

"She hasn't met me, how can she hate me?" he looked just as pissed.

"I brought that up so now she wants you to come to dinner tomorrow night," Clare looked down. "I know you wouldn't want to come, that's okay."

Clare sat down on the table next to him, her head hanging. He pulled her into a hug and sighed.

"Of course I would come to dinner. I would do anything to prove to her mom that I am a good enough guy to be with her daughter."

"Really?"

"Really, little Clare, I wasn't lying when I said anything," he winked at her and her cheeks flared bright red.

"Okay I better get home, apologize to my mom and all. She will be apologizing to you tomorrow night. See you tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, though my mother will be coaching me all day on how to act," he smiled and laughed.

"Just be yourself, except the well behaved, non sarcastic and rude Eli. Just be the Eli I love." She kissed him one more time, way more passionately this time. She deepened the kiss and he started sucking down her neck. He started to nip at her neck when she pulled away.

"Don't wonna give me a hickey, what happened to showing my mom what a good guy you are?"

"Fine, fine run along home Edwards, but I will see you later."

"Hope so!" she gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran off.

He watched her go, hoping he wouldn't screw up the only good thing in his life.

* * *

**Gonna post again soon! I hope you have guessed what the next chapter is about and if not you'll just have to wait. Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Love you guys!**


	9. Meet the Parents

**Hello little ones! How are you today? Good? Good. Anyway for some reason today I had the hardest time staying in first person. I usually do though. It like for some reason I think the rules of writing don't apply to me. So if you ever see a mistake on that (which you shouldn't since my sister edits it, usually) remember: the rules of writing don't apply to me. Enough of my babble. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eli's POV

"Make sure you are polite, sit up straight, use your manners, and pretty much be anything other than yourself," my mother called to me as I grabbed my coat.

"Sure thing mom," I kissed her on the cheek on my way out.

"I am serious, Eli, I can tell you really like this girl and I don't want you screwing it up because you mess up in front of her parents," mom stood in the doorway as she watched me drive away. She waved and blew a kiss mouthing _good luck_.

My stomach twisted tighter and tighter the closer I got to the house. I couldn't screw this up, not with Clare on the line. She is the only great thing in my life right now. I had to put my head on straight and parked in the driveway. I saw a head peek from behind the blinds. I got out of my car and watched my girl come running down the drive. Clare jumped into my arms and I spun her around. She squealed in delight. I put her down and kissed her cheek, in case her parents were watching.

"Hey Edwards, you seem happy to see me," I greeted.

"I am always happy to see you," she smiled up at me.

"Yeah, I know, most people usually are," I gave her a smirk but she just laughed it off.

"Come inside it's chilly out here!" she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door. Standing just inside the entryway were her parents. Her father was very tall and had a relaxed look on his face. Her mother was much shorter, though taller than Clare, and had a grim look on her own. I just smiled to them both nervously.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Edwards," I almost stuttered. I squeezed Clare's hand and she squeezed back reassuringly. Clare's parents just kept staring at her.

"Oh sorry, mom and dad, this is Eli. He's my boyfriend."

"Clare," her mother growled. "how come we never heard about this boyfriend before hand?"

"Young man, how come you never met us beforehand about dating her," he asked me, giving him a stern look.

"Dad don't turn this on him, it's not like we're getting married!" Clare looked extremely irritated with her parents.

"Let's eat," Clare's mother said as she walked to the dining room. Mr. Edwards followed.

"I am sorry about that," Clare said looking apologetically, and then pulled me along to the dining room.

For the first few minutes of dinner we all sat in silence. Clare gave me silly looks and I returned them. Her father cleared his throat and we both stopped.

"So Eli, why do you want to date my daughter?" her father asked in a gruff voice.

I gave him a funny look, not meaning to, but that was a stupid question. I was already dating her and what other reason would I date her, because I really like her.

"Sir I like your daughter, a lot, that's the reason we are dating," he gave me a nasty look at this comment. I was not doing well at all.

"I see, so why do you dress like that?"

"Like what sir?"

"All black with the black nail polish, almost like a hooligan."

"DAD!" Clare yelled. "That's enough with those questions."

"Clare don't yell at me at the table, or in front of guests for that matter," her father hissed back. Clare sat and glared at him for the next ten minutes as we ate in silence.

"Um Eli I think we should go..." she motioned to the door.

I was confused on what was going on, but I knew one thing: I wasn't going to leave until her parents liked me (or at least accepted me as their daughters boyfriend).

"Clare shouldn't we finish dinner first?" I asked.

"I don't know should we?" she glared back at me.

"Yeah Clare, we should."

"Why?" she whined.

"Because...I...because I want your parents to like me!" I pretty much exploded. "This night has been a total disaster and I wanted it to go perfectly, because...because I love you Clare!" I practically yelled, breathing heavily, standing at this point.

Clare stood up too, tears in her eyes, "Really?"

"Really," I breathed.

She came over and crushed her lips to mine, hugging me closer to her, not wanting to let me go. It's not like I wanted to let her go either. Clare was balling at this point, her tears sticking to her cheeks and mine as the kiss continued. My hands resting on her hips, hers in my hair.

When she pulled away I kept my hands cupping her face, looking straight into her blue, blue eyes.

"I love you too Eli," she cried. After a few seconds she turned toward her parents and I stood behind her, hands around her waist.

"Well I guess I can't fight love," her mother sighed, defeated.

"What?" her father growled angrily.

"What Randall? I think he is fine. Though he is a little well...different, he still loves her. I see that and I think he is right for our little Clare." Then she turned to me. "I am sorry I ever doubted you son, I think you will be wonderful for Clare!" Mrs. Edward's eyes gleamed and she looked so happy. She got up, ran over, and hugged me.

"Emily get off him! What do you mean wonderful..."

"You two go and have some fun!" with that Mrs. Edwards left the room, Mr. Edwards at her heels.

"Wow Eli you won them, I can't believe you did that," she smiled.

I picked her up and carried her to the hearse, Clare squealing all the way.

"I can, I am just that charming, I have girls praising the ground I walk!" I smirked.

She just laughed and kissed me again.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I really wanted this to be a total disaster for them. And it was, sigh... Also sorry if everyone was a little (or a lot) out of 's just everyone had to act a certain way to make the chapter come together perfectly! Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think...or my writing will never get better and you will have to live with that guilt.**


	10. Crystal Hearts

**Hello my pretties! Sorry I haven't posted anything in forever. I have just had so much time on my hands to do nothing, so that's what I've been doing. Yeah I am lazy, but I am going to post something maybe tomorrow, for sure Thursday! And if I don't you guys can yell at me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare's POV

I picked up an empty coke bottle and threw it into the trash while Eli finished packing up the rest of the food. I stacked up the paper plates and threw them away along with the empty bottles. Eli and I had a picnic in his backyard, complete with food (made by Cece) and a picnic basket and blanket. Once Eli had put the basket away, he sat back down on the blanket and motioned for me to come. I sat down as he put his arm around me. I leaned my head onto his chest and sighed as we looked up at the starry sky. At least as starry as it can get in the suburbs.

"So you're leaving for your grandmothers tomorrow," Eli looked down at me.

"Yes..." I said unsure of where he was going with this.

"For a whole long week..." he gave me sad, big green eyes. I finally caught on.

"I will be back, you'll be fine. You will also have Christmas to distract you. You know, spend some time with that family of yours," I offered.

"I guess you're right, hanging out with my parents is so much fun," he snorted sarcastically.

"At least you don't have to deal with parents who can't even sit in the same room together," I whispered.

He hugged me closer to him and whispered into my hair, "I'm sorry, your right, I shouldn't complain. I am lucky enough to spend Christmas with my parents, but not lucky enough to spend it with you."

"Jeez Eli, I'm not that special, I'm more of a mess than anything," I sighed.

"You are that special. Maybe the fact you are a mess makes you even that much more special." He kissed the top of my hair. I huffed out a breath laying down, bringing Eli with me. He got his arm out from under me and leaned on top of me.

"Like I said, you'll live without me."

"Your right, I will. I am just being a bit over dramatic," he laughed.

"Oh I just remember!" he shouted, running into the house. I heard something fall in the kitchen and a bunch of shouting. Then Eli ran back to the blanket followed by Cece.

"Eli you be more careful running around the house, you almost broke my new Christmas bowl!" Cece scolded him.

"Sorry mom, I'm kind of busy here," he hissed out. She turned on her heel back into the Goldsworthy house.

"Sorry about that."

"What was all the ruckus about?"

"Oh I couldn't find this," Eli then held out a tiny, black, velvet box.

"Eli you didn't have to..." I started but he cut me off.

"Yeah I did just open it," he smirked that wonderful smirk of his, so I opened the little box.

"Oh my goodness, this is so pretty Eli!" I squealed. I jumped on top of Eli, hugging him to me. In the box was a silver necklace. There was a tiny crystal heart pendant on the thin silver chain.

"I'm glad you like it," his eyes light up at my reaction. I covered his mouth with mine, kissing him. We were lying on the blanket, rolling around kissing (more like making out) for the next, what seemed like forever. My hands were in his hair, his hands on my hips. We were in sweet bliss until...

"Eli don't you think it is getting a little dark!" his mom yelled from the back door.

"Mom! Not now!" Eli screamed his face a bright red. I laughed really hard at how embarrassed he was.

"Come on lets go," I said grabbing his hand and running to the backdoor. Once inside the house I noticed something missing.

"I forgot my necklace!" I got up to go to the door when Eli pulled it out of his pocket.

"Got you covered, blue eyes," he said taking it out of the tiny black box. He came around the table and up behind me, my cheeks going red. He pulled the necklace around my neck and clasped it, letting fall onto my collarbone. I turned around to smile up at him, my eyes meeting his.

I looked back down at the necklace and grinned madly back up at him.

His only reply was, "Your welcome," before I kissed him again.

* * *

**Okay so this may seem like just a fluff chapter, but things are not always as they seem. It is sorta important to the next chapter so don't blow it off. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Pretty please?**


	11. Careful part 1

**Hello my ever so lovely readers! Thank you guys so much for my last stories turn out. It was really great! With that really great turn out I thought, hey, I'll post something else today since my readers are so amazing! I love you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare's POV

My parents set the trip to my grandparents off till tomorrow. Our car broke down just as we were about to leave and it won't be fixed until tonight. Which means extra time with Eli. I have on the little necklace he gave me yesterday. I love it so much, or I just love him so much. Either way I am in such a good mood nothing could spoil it.

I turn the corner onto his street. I skip up the steps to his house and ring the bell. Cece opens the door in an apron and flour all over her face. Once she sees it's me she smiles.

"Hey Clare I thought you left for your grandparents today?" Cece huffed out a breath.

"Yeah well our car broke down so I came to see Eli before we left. Is he here?"

"Yes, but I must warn you, we have family friends here for Christmas. It's a little crazy around here, but I will let you in since it's your last day," she held the door open for me to walk in. "He's in his room by the way."

"Thanks!" I called back walking down the hall.

I didn't think to knock; I don't know why I didn't. I opened the door to see Eli sitting on the bed, but he wasn't alone. No there was some skank sitting next to him, kissing him. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do; I just stood there, eyes wide, tears forming behind them. Eli noticed me standing there, his big emerald eyes growing bigger by the second. He pushed the girl off him just as I started to dart away, tears running down my face. I didn't know what else I could do.

"Clare!" I heard Eli yell, but I didn't stop. I quickly saw Cece give me a confused look. I didn't stop until someone caught my arm in the front yard.

"Let me go!" I cried trying to pry my arm from Eli's tough grip.

"Clare you've got to let me explain," Eli held on tighter.

"No I don't!" I fought harder but it did me no good. I finally stopped fighting and he loosed his grip.

"It isn't what you think, I swear to god Clare, it wasn't," Eli looked pathetic.

"Then what was it? What was so important that you were kissing her?" I barked at him.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" he barked back.

"Well it didn't look like you tried to do much to stop the slut!"I snapped, crying so hard now.

"That's not fair, Clare," Eli said, his big green eyes sad.

"You know what's not fair? Coming to see your boyfriend and he's making out with some skank!" I shrieked.

"Why are you even here? I thought you were going to your grandparents," he lifted his brow.

"I came to say goodbye, but I guess I am saying it for a different reason now." I ripped the tiny crystal heart necklace off my neck and threw it into the bushes. Eli looked as if someone had just stabbed him through the heart. But I didn't stick around to see what happened next. I bolted off leaving Eli in his front yard.

I heard him call out one last pathetic, "Clare wait" but I kept on running.

Now I have nothing. Nowhere to go, no one to see, I ran to my house, a last resort. I rushed up the stairs as fast as possible and fell asleep on my bed, crying.

* * *

**I know this is short but I liked how it turned out. It is quite unusual for me to like the way a story turns out so much. Like it (Hope you did)? Hate it? Let me know in a review!**

**PS: I am going to post a part two to this a little!**


	12. Careful part 2

**Hello little ones! Sorry to disappoint some but this is not them making up, this is Eli's POV which I feel is important. I have a big chapter planned for their make up. (Watch it be awful while I promise you something amazing. Darn promises!) Anyways it is a sort of Christmas chapter too, so if you don't celebrate Christmas, sorry I do. One with the show! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eli's POV

My family had some old family friends over for the holidays. The Damon's were some of the strangest people I have ever met.

Christopher Damon was an interesting writer, who wrote short stories. All were horror stories though. When we were little kids he used to read us his published works for bed time stories.

Ana Damon was a determined business woman and didn't play around ever. She was so serious she never bought toys for us for Christmas, only office supplies.

Then there was their daughter, Jade Damon. She was always the little girl who wore makeup even at a young age. Now she wears way too much eyeliner and her shirt's neck line is a little on the low side.

They were all so different but still a family. My mom was in the kitchen cooking when they got here. I was on my bed wishing Clare was here.

"Eli can you get that?" mom called from the kitchen.

"Fine," I get my sluggish self off the bed. When I answer the door Jade is there. She jumps at me giving me a big hug.

"Eli! It's been to long!" she squeals as I set her down. I just sigh and open the door wider to let the family in.

We all walk into the kitchen my mother baking wearing an apron and flour all over her face.

"Hello Ana, Christopher, Jade, make yourselves at home," she said their names as she hugged each one. "Eli take Jade to your room and get her settled."

"Why?" I ask getting a disapproving look.

"She is staying in your room while you sleep on the couch," she simply said, shooing me out of the room. I sigh and lead Jade to my room, she bounces along behind me. I opened the door to my room and let her pass to go in.

"Don't you think your room is a bit...well dark?" she asked.

"No I don't, I like my room," I snapped. She simply shrugged and went back to smiling.

"So Eliii, how have you been?" she asked seductively, puffing out her chest to me. This girl is crazy.

"Fine," I scooted away from her a little bit.

"Why do you sound so upset? Did I make you mad in the past five I've been here?" she gave me big sad hazel eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's nothing," she crawled toward me.

"Okay then," she breathed.

Before I could do anything else her mouth was on mine. I was too shocked to do much. I didn't kiss back, which made her angry and kiss harder. All of a sudden my bedroom door opens and there's Clare. Wide eyed and mouth hanging open. She ran off in tears as I pushed Jade off me.

"Clare!" I yelled after her. She didn't listen, she kept running, so I went after her. Cece gave me a weird look as I bolted out the door. I caught Clare's arm as she scampered across the lawn.

"Let go of me!" Clare cried trying to rip her arm away from me.

I griped her arm tighter, "Clare you've got to let me explain."

"No, I don't!" she fought harder to get her arm back. She finally stopped fighting and I loosened my grip.

"It isn't what you think, I swear to god Clare, it wasn't," I begged.

"Then what was it? What was so important that you were kissing her?" her bright blue eyes had tears pouring from them. It was too much for me.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" I screamed.

"Well it didn't look like you tried to do much to stop the slut!" she snapped in my face.

"That's not fair Clare," I was hurt by this.

"You know what's not fair? Coming to see your boyfriend and he's making out with some skank!" she shrieked.

"Why are you even here? I thought you were going to your grandparent's house," I questioned.

"I came to say goodbye, but I guess I am saying it for a different reason now," she hissed. I watched in horror as she ripped the necklace I had gotten her off her neck and chucked it into the bushes. Before I could stop her she took off. I yelled a pathetic "Clare wait!" but I don't think she even heard it.

I walked back to my room, head hanging. I should have gone after her, made things right. She will be gone for a week now and she hates me. Shit nothing I do is right; I ruin every good thing in my life.

"What did you do to Clare?" my mom came out of the kitchen.

"Can we not talk about this now mom?" I went to my room and slammed the door, closing my eyes leaning against the door. When I turned around and opened them, there was Jade sitting filing her nails.

"What the hell possessed you enough to kiss me?" I shrieked.

"You said you liked me."

"When I was 12!" I shouted.

"So I was a little late. Who was that?" she cocked her head to the side in that innocent girl way.

"My girlfriend and I just lost her because of you," I growled angrily.

"Oh well, you can get a new one, lots of girls like you," she pulled her hand back to examine her nail.

"But I actually liked her. Relationships aren't as disposable as you think they are." I threw her a death glare.

"Well all of mine are," she shrugged again, shooting me dark hazel eyes.

"Dinners ready!" mom called us down.

"Eli are you mad at me?" she was talking in a sweet little voice, giving me a pouty face. She does the innocent girl act well.

"Yes," I growled slamming the door in her face.

* * *

**Epic Eli ending! (Teehee that all started with E's) Anyway my sister read this and accidentally skipped the part about Eli sleeping on the couch. She came up to me afterwards and was like Jade and Eli are sleeping together? No! That defeats the purpose of this chapter, but thank you for playing. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!**


	13. Up the Old Sleeve

**Ello kiddos! Sorry it took so long to update, I had to wrap all the Christmas presents. Does my mother hate simple boxes? Why does she buy all the strangely shaped items? Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare's POV

The car ride to my grandmother's was basically hell. My mom didn't like the way my dad drove so she had to. Then my dad couldn't sit next to my mom so I had to move up front. And all the fighting didn't help. Finally I just put on some headphones and played the loudest music I had on my iPod.

We finally got to her house to see my grandma sitting on the front porch. I jumped out of the car and ran to her.

"Grandma, how are you?" I came across the yard and gave her a big hug.

"As good as I am going to be at this age I suppose," she smiled, stretching out her face. "What about you? How have you been?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin," I sighed.

"We can talk about all that later then, let's get you settled first." She led me into the house, leaving my parents to fight in the yard.

Grandma let out of heavy sigh, "Those two, I don't know what I should do."

"You know they are getting a divorce, right?" I asked, tears forming behind my big blue eyes.

"I know dear, even if they hadn't told me I would have known. Come here," she grabbed me into her arms and held me like I was a little kid again. "Some things are for better, than for worse."

"I know…" I shook my head. A bell rang in the kitchen and my grandmother let go of me.

"Oh lovely the cookies are done. Want to help me get them out?" a grin widening on her wrinkled face.

"Sure," I nodded and put on a fake smile. Unfortunately I was getting pretty good at those.

For the next hour I helped my grandmother bake the rest of the Christmas cookies. My parents had gone to separate rooms and hadn't come out yet. They were so selfish sometimes, especially since it was Christmas time. Once the cookies were done we went back to the living room and sat down to rest.

"So Clare, what's wrong?" my grandma looked me straight in the eye. I tried to hide my face.

"Wh-what do you mean? Nothing's wrong," I stuttered out the words.

"Come on little Clare bear, I see right through that smile of yours. What's up?" I guess I wasn't as good with the fake smile as I thought.

"It's just I broke up with my boyfriend and for some reason I am so upset about it."

"I didn't know my little Clare had a boyfriend," her eyes light up, a little too happy. I laughed and pulled out my phone to show her a picture of Eli.

"Ooo he's cute. Why did you let that one go?" she furred her brow.

"I caught him cheating on me with some girl," I bit my lip as hard as possible to keep the memory away.

My grandma just nodded, "Then why do you feel so upset sweetheart?"

"He said it wasn't his fault. He tried to explain and I ignored him. I even threw the Christmas present that he got me into the bushes. He looked really broken up about it. I don't know what to believe. He looked innocent enough, but I saw him kiss her!" I tasted blood flow into my mouth. I had bitten my lip to hard.

"Since I wasn't there I can't really judge who was right and who was wrong, but I can give you a piece of advice. If this boy is worth it, you will find a way to forgive him. If he isn't, I say move on. You have to choose though; no one can do that for you."

"Thanks grandma," I said, reaching over to hug her.

"I am here to please sweetheart," her line lips twisted into a full out grin.

For the rest of the time before bed we talked and laughed and just caught up with each other.

…

Later that night Clare's grandmother snuck into her room. She started to rustle through her granddaughter's purse until she pulled out what she was looking for. She held Clare's phone in her fragile hand. She quietly snuck back to her own room.

"Now let me see if I can work this," she played with the small device until she found the contacts. She scrolled down to the E's until she spotted the name she was looking for. She dialed the number into her own phone. Clare's grandmother listened as the phone rang and someone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Is this Eli?" Clare's grandmother had a hunch that he wasn't cheating, Clare was just overeating. She just needed a push to forgive him was all. Then Clare would be a bit happier and it is always a grandparent's job to keep their grandkids happy. She still had a few tricks up her old sleeve. "I need to chat with you for a bit."

* * *

**So this may be a strange chapter but don't worry, it will all come through in the end (which happens to be the next chapter). Hope you guys are as excited as I am! **I **can't post it tomorrow being Christmas Eve, but I can post the day after that. So expect the new chapter Friday! Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review little duckies!**

**Also let me know if you have questions on this chapter since it was a bit confusing. I won't answer it if it will be answered in the next chapter though.**


	14. The Christmas Gift

**Happy Holidays kids! Hope your day was good. I know mine was. Really excited for this chapter so hope you are too! Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare woke up to a sunny Christmas morning. The sun splashed onto her face as she opened her tired eyes. When she was up enough to realize it was Christmas, she flew down the stairs to see a light up Christmas tree. A felling of happiness ran from her head to her toes.

"Sweet Clare, is that you?" Clare's grandmother pulled her robe around her waist.

"Yes, merry Christmas grandma," she smiled up at her grandmother. She was now sitting in front of the tree, examining the presents. It doesn't matter how old you are, you are still love the thought of presents.

Her parents came down soon after, glaring at the other, each mumbling a "Merry Christmas." It was good enough they were even in the same room. They all opened presents happily, everybody in the room smiling (which was rare). Her grandma chatted and opened presents just as happily, but she glanced out the window every few minutes as if she were waiting for someone. It confused her, but she ignored it.

That night she was sitting with her grandmother. Clare sat on the edge of the couch while her grandma stood by the window, looking out nervously.

"This was a pretty good Christmas," Clare tried to make small talk, but her grandmother was only listening to half. "considering my parents behaved civilly."

"Yes," she nodded glued to the window. After a few silent moments her grandmother let out a sigh looking relived.

"I'm going to bed see you in the morning."

Clare stood up too, "Me too I'm tired," she let out a long yawn to emphasize how tired she really was.

"I would stick around a little while longer if I were you love," she came over and kissed Clare on the head. Clare gave her back a squinted look. Her grandma just walked past her to the hallway. The doorbell rang as Clare grandma hide in the hall.

"Who's at the door at this hour, Amy? Its 11:00!" Emily Edwards came up behind Clare's grandmother, making her jump.

"I don't know Emily. Come to my room dear, we'll watch some TV," she dragged Emily along, Emily trying to look into the front room the whole time.

Clare stood up and answered the door, dropping her drink when she saw the familiar face in the doorway.

"Wow Edwards, you're making a mess of yourself already. I haven't even stepped in the door yet," Eli gave her his signature smirk.

"What are you doing here?" question in her voice threaded with a bit of anger.

"We didn't leave off on a great note, I came to make things right," he reached out to her, but she flinched away. He let his arm fall limply to his side.

"Well you were cheating on me. Sorry I got a tad bit pissed," she huffed, turning on her heel, closing the door in his face. His foot caught the door and he grabbed her arm before she could go. Eli pulled her outside with him and shut the door, her struggling all the way. He finally let go of her, her running across the porch.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

"So we could talk. Clare I did cheat on you, I swear, she kissed me!" Eli shouted. "I would never cheat on you, Clare look at me," he went over and gripped her by the shoulders, she tried to shake him off but it didn't work.

"Clare," he said softly, putting his finger under her chin. He forced her bright blue eyes to meet my dark green ones. "I would never cheat on you Clare I love you."

Clare softened up a little, but stayed strong.

"You didn't?" she asked, lip quivering.

"Never," he whispered into her ear.

"You sure?"

"Positive, I promise I would never do anything to hurt."

"Promises are broken all the time, Eli, how can I believe you are telling the truth?" she turned away, tears rolling down her face. He came around to her and wiped the tears away with a gloved finger.

"Promises are also kept," he looked her in the eye.

"But my parents..." Clare started to ball into his chest. Eli stroked her hair to calm her.

"We aren't your parents, blue eyes, and will never be like them. For better or for worse," he pulled her to look at her, giving her a lopsided smile. She loved him for all this.

"I love you, Eli!" she jumped into his arms, surprising him.

"I almost forgot," he pulled out a tiny, black, velvet box. She gasped at the sight. Clare thought she'd never see that box again.

"Where did you find it?" she asked, hands covering her mouth.

"I went digging in the bushes. It took two hours of searching to find," he turned her around and gently placed the necklace around her delicate neck. He clasped it and let it fall to her collarbone.

She turned back around placing her face close to his. So close she could smell his minty cool breath on his face.

"Thank you," she murmured, her mouth hovering right above his.

"Just come here," he said grasping her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso, never breaking the kiss. Clare pulled away breathing heavily onto his face.

"Merry Christmas Clare," Eli breathed.

"Merry Christmas Eli," Clare sighed back. Then Eli sat on the porch swing, Clare sitting on his lap, together for the rest of the night.

…

Clare's grandmother looked out her window and sighed. She walked over to the bed Emily had fallen asleep on and pulled another blanket around her. She smiled to herself at the thought of the happy couple outside. This was the real Christmas present she had given Clare.

_All in a day's work, _she thought satisfied to herself, _all in a day's work._

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post earlier, bunch of family stuff today. Also I know it was a little mushy but its Christmas so what the heck! Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review, it could be your Christmas present to me!**


	15. Girl Fight?

**Hello my darlings! I wasn't going to post anything for a while, but last night at 12:30 this just hit me. Or at least the beginning did. I would like to thank clareandeliforever for giving me the idea for this chapter. I changed it up a bit so I hope I didn't disappoint. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eli woke up face down on an unfamiliar rug. It smelled overly floral. He scrunched his nose and sat up stretching his arms above his head. The floor he sat on was foreign which confused him as he scratched the back of his head. Hair stood out in every direction, ignoring it he noticed a figure move on the couch above him.

Clare rolled over on the couch, still fast asleep. Eli chuckled to himself; _We must have fallen asleep in her grandmothers living room._

Thinking of this being her grandma's house he wondered where she was. As if on cue she slowly shuffled into the room. She saw them both and smiled.

"Clare still asleep, poor dear, you two stayed up so late," she grinned to herself, as if she knew something we didn't. She looked back to me, "Did you sleep well dear?"

Eli rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Me?" he asked surprised.

"Yes you, who else around here is awake?" Eli liked her already.

"Oh it's just when most grandmothers see their granddaughters boyfriend still around in the early hours of the morning, 'how did you sleep?' is not their first reaction."

"I didn't know there was a certain way I had to react, sorry," she snorted sarcastically.

"No, no act how you want," I smiled at this lovely older woman. She gave me a toothy grin right back.

The next moment Clare's mother rushed in with her father on her heels.

"We've got to get on the road; I've got to get back to work this afternoon. Something has gone wrong at the office," she stopped for a moment and stared straight at me. "Eli what in the world are you doing here?"

"Visiting," he said simply.

"Who is more the question," she mumbled to herself. "Go get Clare up so she can get ready then."

He rushed out of the room to get Clare up, but mostly her mother was scaring him.

"Amy, why is that boy here?"

"I wouldn't have a clue Emily," Clare's grandmother sipped her tea innocently.

Once Clare was up and dressed they were ready to go. There was another fight brewing this time not between Emily and Randal but Emily and Clare.

"I said no Clare, this was a family trip. We will begin and end it as a family."

"Mom we haven't been acting like a family and you know it. Just please let Eli drive me home!" she whined like a child.

"What do you have to say in this matter Eli?" Eli looked up surprised.

"Nothing ma'am," he kept his head down, just catching a death glare from Clare. Clare looked to her grandma and she sent Emily a look that said 'you know she is right.'"

"Fine but I want you home before I get home from work tonight, clear?" Clare squealed and hugged her mother.

…

Once they had all said their goodbyes they hit the road. Eli drove, both of them fighting over the radio station to play the whole time. Eli finally won when Clare fell asleep. Eli watched how beautiful and peaceful she looked. In doing this he almost got hit driving into the wrong lane.

…

When they got to Eli's house, he gently shook Clare awake. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly. He got out of the car and opened her door for her, holding his hand out to help her out. They walked in the house and Eli called out he was home. He opened his door to see a rumpled shape move under his comforter.

"Shit," he hissed under his breath.

"What is it?" Clare asked confused. She peeked around him to see the shape sit up and give him a sexy smile. "No better question, what is that slut doing here?"

"Jade…" she cut him off though.

"So that's her name, Jade." Eli cut back in.

"My family had some close family friends visit for the holidays, she's their daughter," he whispered his explanation. Clare huffed in anger.

"When do they leave?"

"I don't know, I haven't been paying that much attention," he shrugged.

"Well I don't need some slut flirting with my boyfriend every hour I can't have him," Clare growled.

"Are you jealous Clare? I can see it now, you two in a cat fight over me. Hair pulling, name calling the whole shebang." He smiled to himself at the thought.

"Shut up, Eli," she playfully pushed his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He was about to lean down to her face when his name was called from the kitchen.

"Be back?" Clare nodded and turned her attention to the girl sitting in the middle of Eli's bed. If he hadn't spent the night with Clare, she would be so pissed right now.

"So are you the oh so precious girlfriend I've heard about. You are so worth it, he loves you so much, and he would never do anything to hurt you or give you up…"

"He really said all that?" Clare almost lost her breath.

"I think its all bullshit, love isn't something I believe in," Jade winked at Clare. Clare's blood was starting to boil.

"Then what's love? One night stands, kissing other peoples boyfriends?" Clare stared her down. She stared right back.

"I told you before, I don't believe in love. What I believe in is just having some fun," she brushed her hair and put it back into a ponytail. Her long black curls flowed down her back. Clare looked at her own short auburn curls and sighed.

"Well what about your parents?" Clare hoped that would get something out of her and it did.

"My parents, when I look at them I don't see love. My parents hate each other and have an unspoken agreement that they can sleep with other people, just because they hate each other that much," Jade sighed and sat on the bed, her head in her hands.

Clare was shocked; she didn't think she would get that much out of this girl. She sat down next to the weeping girl, "I know what you mean."

Jade looked up, "You do?"

"Yeah my parents are getting a divorce and fight constantly."

"I only wish, my parents don't even talk to each other anymore," Jade went back to crying as Clare rubbed her back.

After a few minutes Jade looked up, "How do you know you love Eli? I mean I think I would love a guy but it usually turns out they are hot assholes. How do you know its love?" Clare now saw why this poor girl didn't believe in love. She didn't have a reason to at all.

"Well, I don't know. You just know, like you are always there for each other and….oh like Eli did everything he could to get us back together. I guess that shows love," Clare shrugged; she didn't really know what to say.

"Thanks Clare, why are you being so nice to me?" Jade looked up, tears still rolling down her perfect cheeks.

"I think everyone deserves love. I just think you have been through some tough times, but you still have a chance," Jade grinned as wide as humanly possible. Jade grabbed Clare into a hug, Clare just surprised she was even hugging her.

"Why don't you get dressed and we can all go out for pizza?" Clare finished.

"Okay," Jade jumped up and quickly got dressed. When they finished getting ready both girls came out of the room, Eli waiting at the door.

Eli was a little confused since the girls came out arm and arm talking. He yanked Clare aside.

"What are you doing? I thought you hated her."

"I don't hate her Eli, what in the world are you talking about. Oh do you mind if we go out for pizza, Jades coming too," she pecked him on the lips and walked back to Jade.

Eli stood dumbstruck in the hall for another minute. No matter how hard he tried he would never understand girls.

* * *

**Like I said earlier, hope I didn't disappoint. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review? Also thanks to all to the people who are reviewing, favorite the story, and story alerting! It's so awesome and our little group keeps growing. So thanks again.**


	16. Dead Morty

**Hey guys! Today I had to visit some family so I had to sit in a car forever. In that time I thought up this chapter. I don't really have much to say so….Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare's POV

Eli's hand warmed mine as they stayed clasped. He had taken me out to the aquarium since my parents were away.

"I had a great time tonight, it was a lot of fun," I broke the silence between us.

He picked up my frozen hand and kissed it, "Glad to hear that blue eyes. I am always glad to make you happy."

I looked over at him and into his emerald eyes, just staring at how gorgeous they were. He glanced over and gave me a funny look.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," I looked back out the window. A few more minutes down the road the car made a funny rumbling noise and was slowing down. Eli pulled over to the side of the road.

"No Morty, don't die on me now!" he yelled and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. In doing this he hit the horn and almost sent the car nearest us off the road.

"Eli be careful!" I hissed. "We don't want to kill anyone." He nodded as he got out of the car to look under the hood.

"What's wrong?" I asked, poking my head out of the car.

He shrugged coming back into the car, "Basically we're stuck here."

I let my mouth hang open for a minute but then got my cell phone out. I could just call someone for help.

"Here we can just call someone…" I stopped midsentence.

"Dead?" Eli guessed glimpsing over at me. All I could do was nod. "Mines dead." He sighed.

I let that sink in then let out a panicked gasp, "You mean we are trapped here? I can't just sit here!" I climbed out of the car. Once I stuck my foot out it slide right into the muddy ground and sank right in. I tried to tug it out to no avail.

I gave up once Eli came around to me.

"I'm stuck," I cry-whined to him, looking like I was about to cry myself (which I hated).

"Stop wiggling, your only digging yourself in deeper," I obeyed and he helped me yank my foot out of the mud. My delicate silver flat covered. I looked down at it sadly.

"This has gone from awful to worse."

"Well I will walk down the other way to see if I can find a gas station or something," he gazed down the road.

"No you won't."

"Clare I'll be careful and okay. Don't worry I am a big boy and can take care of myself," he gave me his smirk.

"No look up," I pointed to the sky. Little white flakes were falling from the darkening sky.

"Damn get in the car," he opened the door for me and I got in. He followed in after me.

"My foot is all dirty, I don't want to get your car all muddy," I said while preventing him from getting in.

"Here," he reaches in the back and grabs an old t-shirt, then hands it to me. "use this."

"Why is this in your car?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Just clean your foot."

"So Eli are we getting home tonight?"

"Honestly Clare, I don't think so."

"Then where are we going to sleep?"

"I've got a blanket in the back…" he started but I cut him off.

"Eli why do you have a blanket in the back of your car?"

"Look do you want it or not?"

"I do," he climbs in the back and pushes random stuff to the side.

He raises his eyebrows at me, "Are you coming back here or what?"

"With you?" I must have given him a horrified look because he gave me a confused one.

"What? Do I have cooties?" he laughed. "Get back here!" he grabbed me and pulled me back. I squealed following him back there and laughed as he pulled me in his arms.

We talked and joked for the rest of the night. Then we watched the snow until we fell asleep. I looked over to see Eli asleep and kissed his head. Once I was almost asleep he did the same to me. I snuggled back into his arms and fell into a deep relaxed trance.

* * *

**I don't know if I will have a part two to this. If you want one review and tell me you want one. I know my sister is begging me to write a part two! Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Especially if you want a part two!**


	17. Getting Home

**Hello lovelies! Sorry I haven't written in a while (at least it feels like that to me), I don't actually remember the last time I posted something, but it was a while ago. I was going to write something last night but then I got lazy, so sorry. Don't feel that movies are more important than you though. I love you all thanks for doing all that reviewing and story alerting and stuff. It's all wonderful and makes me smile. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eli's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on the car window. Clare jumped in my arms and looked around nervously.

"Hello? Do you two need some help?" a tall man with a strange hat asked.

"One sec," I climbed into the front to get out of the car.

"Eli we don't know this guy," Clare had a worried expression on her delicate face.

"Don't be so on edge blue eyes, I'll be okay," I kissed her cheek and jumped out of the car.

I walked around the car to the guy in the hat, "Hey," I smiled.

"Have you been stuck here all night?" the man asked.

"Pretty much," I shrugged. "My car here died while we were driving home."

"Do you need some help getting her started? I was a mechanic in my youth, I think I could help," the man smiled.

"Yeah that would be great."

We worked on the car until he found the problem. He had some old tools in his car, so he fixed poor Morty then we were on our way. He shook my hand and tilted his hat at Clare. She still looked uneasy and gave a tiny way.

"What were you so freaked about?" I asked Clare, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Let's just go," she said simply then looked out the window. I obeyed.

We drove directly to her house knowing her mother was coming home tonight and we couldn't risk losing any more time. We pulled up in front of the house and Clare still had a nervous expression painted on her face.

"Would you like me to walk you in?"

"No no I'm fine," she lied. She got out of the car and started walking to the front door. I pulled the key out of the ignition and followed her suit.

"I told you I am fine," she frowned at me.

"Yeah but I didn't believe you," she let out a heavy sigh and opened the door for me.

We both walked in and I was starting to lead the way up the stairs when we heard a voice from the kitchen scaring us both.

"Where do you two think you are going?" I gave Clare a confused look but she had gone white and was staring into the kitchen. She started to walk forward but I grabbed her hand. She glanced up at me with sad blue eyes but I kept her hand in mine.

"Hey mom," Clare stuttered. "What are you doing home?"

"Aunt Kimmy insisted that I go home early to be with you. I got in really late last night and decided not to bother you. This morning when I got up, though, you weren't there. I was on the brink of calling the police when you walked in. How did I know you would be with that boy," she pointed a finger to me. "He is a bad influence, Clare. I'm warning you now!"

I felt offended but hid the fact and squeezed Clare's hand. "Mom stop it, Eli is not a bad influence. He took me out to the aquarium last night, but his car broke down on the way home and we were stuck. It wasn't his fault." Clare sighed.

"Why didn't you call me and let me know you were going out? You left town without letting me know. Why didn't you call to let me know you were stuck?" she was yelling but looked on the brim of tears.

"My phone died I couldn't have called you. We were fine, nothing to worry about."

Then Clare's mother brought her attention to me, "Your no better. Taking my daughter out without my permission, keeping her out all night, you are just what I thought you were. A punk."

I opened my mouth to speak but thought better of it. I looked to Clare as if to ask 'what now?' She gave an exasperated sigh and leaned her head on my shoulder. Clare's mother glared at us as if we were making out in front of her.

"Clare you are grounded for the next week, which means no Eli…if I ever let you see him again." she growled.

Clare exploded at this, "Mom this is so unfair! You can't forbid from seeing Eli!" she screamed at Mrs. Edwards.

"Really, cause I just did," her mother huffed then looked to me. "This would be your cue to leave."

I shrugged knowing there was no other option. I leaned over to Clare and gave her a quick kiss. We both mumbled good bye and I ran out the door.

I drove my car around the block and parked it on the next street over. I ran back to the Edwards house and found the tree I used to climb the first time to get into Clare's room. I sat on branch nearest Clare's window and waited.

Clare's POV

My mom yelled at me for another five minutes and then looked to her watch.

"I've got to go to work for a little bit, can you behave until I get back?"

I just crossed my arms and glared at her. She gave me a small smile and came over to kiss my head. I flinched out of her touch.

"Someday you will thank me for this. It is only for your own good." With that she left the house and drove away.

I stood in the kitchen, letting everything sink in. Once it did I just started screaming to let out my anger. Realizing that would do me no good, I walked up the stairs and saw a figure move in the hall. I screamed and jumped back, almost falling down the stairs.

"Clare are you okay? I heard a bunch of screaming and got worried."

"Eli what are you doing here?" I hope I looked as confused as I felt.

"Oh well you never are able to close your window all the way so I waited for your mom to leave and climbed in."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't like your mom's new rule of not seeing Eli."

I smiled and came up to meet him. I threw my arms around his torso and squeezed him as tight as I could. He pulled my back and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, passionately. My hands were tangled in his hair as he made little kisses down my neck. His eyes finally met mine and I giggled.

"You know she won't really enforce the whole no seeing Eli thing right?" I asked, raising my brow.

"Oh really?" he said copying my look. He laughed and pulled me into my bedroom where we stayed the rest of the day. Or at least until my mom came home.

* * *

**Finals are this week so a new chapter will come up whenever I get a chance. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! And guys I love when you tell why you love my stories and what's good about them. Trust me I do. But don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong with them either. It won't hurt my feelings. Unless you mean to hurt my feelings then you are mean and should keep your mouth shut. Otherwise I love you guys and you are great!**


End file.
